Big time slash Kogan!
by NateRusher
Summary: este es mi primer relato...algo corto y rápido pero espero que les guste la idea :D


Fanficts Slash~~~ big time rush

Comenzaban a salir los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la cortina, pegando de frente a la cara de Logan, el niño listo. Él, al sentir estos rayos de luz, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se estiro, se sentó lentamente en la cama para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, que aun dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. Tomo el despertador que estaba a un lado y vio la hora eran las 8:30, se alarmo bastante ya que kellie y Gustavo habían dicho que debía estar en el estudio a las 7:00 para practicar la nueva canción. Angustiado trato de ponerse de pie para poder levantar a los demás pero sintió como algo lo tomaba, se volteo y vio a kendall que respondió su mirada con una sonrisa y luego de unos segundos dijo:

-no te alarmes Logie, Kellie llamo ayer y dijo que Gustavo aun estaba afinando unos detalles de la canción, así que tenemos el día libre-

"logie" pensó logan ya que nunca había escuchado a kendall llamarlo así.

-¿Logie estas bien ?- pregunto kendall interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Logan

-S...si- respondió logan que aun pensaba el por qué kendall lo llamaba así. - bueno, creo que entonces iré a tomar desayuno- dijo mirando el piso, aun pensando en "logie"

-¡Como crees!- interrumpió Kendall- acuéstate con... mejor, es nuestro día libre será mejor que descanses- kendall se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y trato de disimularlo esperando que logan no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Logan miro a kendall con seriedad a lo cual el rubio lo miro algo preocupado pensando que lo había escuchado y había entendido lo que le iba a decir " acuéstate conmigo" -¿por qué iba a decir eso? pensó después

-¿te pasa algo logie?- pregunto kendall un poco asustado

-¿desde cuándo me dices logie?- pregunto logan con un tono irónico acompañado de una sonrisa

kendall no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y trato de disimularlo mirando a otra dirección- y...yo siempre te eh dicho así Logie- le respondió a su amigo con una sonrisa falsa esperando que creyera su respuesta.

-kendalll knigth no me puedes mentir, se que ocultas algo- luego de haber dicho esto logan dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del baño de la habitación, Kendall buscaba una mentira por si logan volvía a preguntarle algo sobre el "logie" , pero antes de que logan entrara al baño dijo:

- y ¿ por qué dijiste que me acostara contigo?-

kendall no pudo creer que era lo que escucha, la pregunta fulminante, estaba atrapado, solo logro abrir la boca pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, él sentía como se ponía rojo de vergüenza y para que logan no pudiera verlo se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas. Pasaron unos segundos y pudo escuchar como la puerta del baño se cerro, "uff por ahora estoy bien" se dijo así mismo, sintió como el color rojo de su cara se desvanecía y su corazón ya no latía tan rápido, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, sintió como alguien se acostaba junto a él y lo abrazaba. kendall volvió a ponerse rojo y su corazón latía mucho más rápido de como lo hacía hace un segundo- me acostare contigo- dijo una voz, voz que kendall reconocería en cualquier lugar.

kendall se dio vuelta y comenzó a salir de las sabanas. finalmente pudo ver a logan que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y un poco más arriba que él. El rubio reposo su cabeza sobre una almohada y se quedo viendo a logan, mientras pensaba "él es el chico más lindo que eh visto en todo mi vida ". ver la cara del chico listo tan cerca de él hizo que se excitara un poco, podía sentir su reparación y ver los labios que tanto deseaba , era más que un castigo para el rubio.

Logan abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como su amigo miraba sus labios, ¿ Kendall me ama? se pregunto deseoso de que la respuesta fuera si, necesitaba saber la respuesta y para provocar a su amigo que aun se encontraba concentrado en sus labios decidió acomodare se y bajar un poco más para poder estar a la altura de su amigo.

Kendall seguía contemplando a logan y este a la vez se hacia el dormido, ya no podría ser una escena más romántica, el chico que te gusta acostado frente a ti, separados por unos cuantos centímetros, Kendall no aguantaba más estaba completamente excitado, Logan abrió los ojos y quedo mirando a Kendall, sus vistas se chocaron y así permanecieron un largo tiempo mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por Kendall

- te amo logan- palabras que ayudaron a logan a responder su pregunta.

-yo también te amo Kendall-

luego de decir esto sellaron su amor con un apasionado beso, que termino por la necesidad de respirar

-...y?- pregunto logan

-¿qué pasa?- respondió Kendall un tanto confundido

-¿no me vas a pedir que seamos novios? -respondió logan con un desdén en su voz

Kendall solo respondió con una sonrisa- ¿ por qué siempre lees mis pensamientos?

Logan dio una carcajada y volvieron a besarse


End file.
